


【劫凯】坏孩子01

by TinyGJ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGJ/pseuds/TinyGJ
Summary: 新的小火车开动啦，滴滴滴，请刷卡劫 x 悉达·凯隐 （师徒年上）本篇关键词：道具，口X，限制XX谁能忍受得了一个坏孩子的撒娇与求饶呢？
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 13





	【劫凯】坏孩子01

-<劫凯>坏孩子01-  
  
“呜，师父，我想你了……”  
“告诉我你是怎么想我的？悉达，你真是个坏孩子。”劫颇具兴味的眼神，落在凯隐殷红的眼角和不自觉吐露出的舌尖上，他最宠爱的小徒弟凯旋回来了，但身上还带着一些别的东西回来。  
凯隐向前想要靠近劫大师的御座，但是下一刻膝盖一软，差点要摔倒在台阶前。他抬起头，委屈地看着自己冷酷的师父无动于衷地支着下巴看向自己。  
凯隐只能支撑着自己的体重，绵软地爬向劫的脚边，此时大概任谁也看不出三天之前他还在诺克萨斯大开杀戒，是战场上所向披靡的煞星。  
年轻战士的身躯正在颤抖着，裸露的胸口上汗水密布，而大腿内侧更是不由自主地微颤，从身体的深处发出了隐晦的嗡嗡声，这昭示了凯隐现在不对劲的状态。  
“师父……”凯隐跪趴在一边，讨好地伸出舌头，舔了舔劫放在扶手上的手背，坏心眼地想要自己的师长跟着也变得湿漉漉的，最好方便他接下来狂性大发地操坏自己，那可真是……太令人期待了！  
  
劫用两根手指头玩弄着凯隐那条不安分的舌头，然后探入进去抽插着凯隐湿润的口腔。  
而后者迫不及待地吸吮着它们，好像在模仿着接下来自己想做的事：“师父，劫大师，我想要尝尝别的好东西~”  
劫不置可否地将手指抽了出来，插入到凯隐黑色的发间，好像长辈一样宽容地看着自己最宠爱的弟子，他接着下命令：“将衣服脱了，让我看看你有多想。”  
凯隐将自己的裤子褪了下来，里面笔挺的器物立刻就跳了出来，不住震动的囊袋下面露出一截红绳，连接向了引人遐想的臀缝之中。  
劫伏下身子，手指头勾住那截红绳，向外拔出来一点，发现另一端连接的是一个跳蛋——当它顺着动作滑出来的时候，凯隐立刻弓起身子发出了不知廉耻的呻吟声。  
他忍不住了。不管是什么样的玩具、甚至多少的玩具也好，凯隐都无法获得满足；可是当影流之主那充满力量的指节碰触到自己的身体时，他几乎是立刻欲火焚身，期待着年长者能给自己一个痛快的。  
但是劫好像有意要惩罚自己的坏学生一样，漫不经心地勾动着红绳，任由凯隐发出呜咽的声音。  
凯隐这下知道劫不会轻易地放过自己了，于是又低下了头，动作凌乱地解开了劫的腰带，好释放出自己师父那火热的硬物，然后张开嘴贪婪地顺着柱身吮吸下去。  
劫低低的喘息声就是对他最好的鼓励，师父或许永远不知道自己掩藏在面具下的形貌有多么性感迷人，让他想得快要发狂了。  
  
然后凯隐深深地吞咽着劫的器物，灵活的唇舌竭力伺候着这根“好东西”，乖巧地用自己的喉咙深处去积压它的头部，这让劫渐渐来了感觉，几乎要塞满凯隐的呼吸道让他窒息。  
“嗯，唔……”凯隐断续地发出声音，感觉到师父的手指接下来将跳蛋取出，贴在了自己兴奋的性器顶端，嗡嗡地震动着那道敏感的细缝。  
“唔啊！”  
要不是嘴巴被堵着的话，凯隐直接就要大叫出声了，他太激动以至于立刻就丢了脸，将一股白浊的液体直接射在了劫的手掌中。  
劫低低地笑了起来，揶揄自己的弟子：“怎么这么快，你到底塞着这东西走了多远，嗯？”  
凯隐吞吐着劫的东西，有些哀怨地抬起头来，长发顺着他耸立的肩胛骨披散在赤裸的脊背上，他含糊地发出意犹未尽的声音：“从昨、昨天想到师父的时候……”  
“坏孩子值得一些奖励。”  
劫说完，可能也认为自己话语里的逻辑十分离奇，于是笑了起来，拍了拍凯隐光滑的臀部，示意这个坏孩子跨坐到自己身上来。  
凯隐分外高兴地坐了上来，几乎要摇摆着腰肢，迫不及待地想要将劫的东西吞进另一张嘴里。  
劫拍打了一下他的大腿内侧，然后将那颗跳蛋又重新塞回了凯隐张合着的嫩穴里，要求他含着这东西的同时，将自己的阴茎浅浅地磨蹭着入口，享受那里讨好的吸吮。  
“啊……啊！”  
凯隐伸长了脖子，一手扶着师父的肩膀，难耐地发出放荡的声音，顺着劫的动作上下摆动着臀部，想要将劫吞得更深一点，但是那颗跳动着的道具被停在了太过敏感的位置，瞬间夺走了他双腿的全部力道。  
凯隐软倒在劫的胸膛上，不停喘息着说：“师父，我不要这个了，我想要你，你快操进来吧……嗯，嗯啊……”  
劫低下头扯过他的鞭子，让他重新抬起头来，还用指甲捏着凯隐胸前挺立起来的乳尖，说：“悉达，你去得这么快，今天准备在我的椅子上射多少东西？”  
“呜……”凯隐挺起胸膛呜咽，眉头因为难耐的快感而紧紧纠结在一起，未来得及吞咽的口水顺着紧绷的下巴滚落下来，“多、多少次都可以，师父想要怎么使用我都可以。”  
“你真是个坏孩子。”劫又叹息道，“但是今天在我允许之前，你不准弄脏我的椅子。”  
  
凯隐终于得偿所愿了，劫将跳蛋粗暴地扯了出来，然后把他放倒在那张椅子上，用自己粗壮的阴茎狠狠挺入了这名弟子艳红色的小穴。  
凯隐发出满足无比的呻吟声，一只手将自己的大腿掰得更开，另一只手抵在劫的胸前，胡乱地抓挠着自己的师父：“啊，师父……师父，好……好棒啊……呜呜……”  
劫没有理会他这些小小的坏心思，而是低头咬了一口凯隐的胸肌，用手掌捂住他兴奋的乱晃的性器，掌心磨蹭着细小的铃口，带动整根东西在手中打转。  
凯隐舒服地弓起了身子，脚趾不断地蜷起又舒张，双腿紧紧地勾住了劫的腰身，不停地叫着他的名字。  
他的后穴咬得太紧了，里面好像有一千张一样的小嘴儿在讨好地吮吸着，当劫拔出来一点的时候，翻红的嫩肉全都不舍地出来挽留；当他重新插进去的时候，热烈的甬道更是快活地包裹上来蠕动，好像永远不知满足要寻求更高潮。  
劫凶狠地抽插着自己最疼爱的小弟子，以满足自己胸中陡然升起的暴虐欲望，直将凯隐干得大声呻吟、口水几乎要留到胸口。  
一会儿，劫把凯隐翻了过来，用一种野兽般的姿势继续插干那张不知死活的小穴，而凯隐真的几乎要死过去了。  
“啊！师父，那里……不要……呜啊，啊啊！不要……不要那么用力……”凯隐用陡然拔高的声调恳求着，“我要射了，啊……劫大师，劫……”  
劫才不理会他这时候的哀求，反而深深钉在了凯隐甬道深处的敏感处上，打着圈地进行顶弄，果然听见趴伏在椅子上的弟子突然断了声音，手下的整个身子都在哆嗦中挺直了。  
但是在凯隐畅快地射完之前，劫的手指捏住了他敏感的头部，这让凯隐痛苦地蜷缩起上半身，手指绝望地抓挠着椅背，几乎要抽泣起来：“唔，不要，师父……”  
劫的热气喷在他的脖颈附近，低沉地说：“我是怎么告诉你的？悉达，你这个没耐心的坏孩子，你得学会忍耐。”  
  
可是凯隐觉得忍不了了，他难受得要命，在劫的怀抱里辗转挣扎，被干得神志不清，吐着舌头呻吟：“师父，好师父，你饶了我吧……”  
“不行。”影流之主无情地说着，用红绳缠绕住了凯隐的欲望，将那微弱震动着的跳蛋放在了会阴处，然后继续将这具年轻的身体操得几乎软烂如水。  
凯隐奋力地蹬着双腿，但却只能将劫的硬物吞吃得更深，风暴般的快感让他眼前阵阵发白，大叫着摇晃自己的腰肢，浑身上下都泛起了艳红的色泽。  
劫让他的后穴绞得相当舒服，反而更不想立刻结束这场淫行，就干脆完全抱起了徒弟的身子，将他抵在一旁的墙壁上狠狠抽插。  
一道漆黑的暗影在劫的身边出现了，那是影流的能力，也是影流潜意识里更深层次的欲望，他贴过来玩弄着凯隐的胸部，揉捏着凯隐颤抖的乳尖，还拉扯过凯隐的长发逼迫他抬起头发出呻吟，就是要把凯隐弄得更淫乱一些。  
凯隐已经后悔自己那些挑逗的举动了，现在他真的被劫逼在了临近高潮的绝境当中，怎么也不得解脱地哭叫着求饶：“师父，嗯啊……啊……让我射吧……啊啊！啊！我要死了！啊，呜啊！”  
而劫咬着他的后颈继续从背后进入他，这时完全地抽出自己的性器，然后又狠狠地顶进去，恶意地顶在凯隐穴肉最敏感的地方上快速地抽插。  
“啊！啊啊！”凯隐的声音陡然断了线，浑身好像过电般痉挛起来，后穴死死地咬住了劫的东西。  
这下劫不得不放缓了动作，他伸手绕到前面去，摸到凯隐涨红了的阴茎虽然湿漉漉的，但全都是泄出来的前液，现在还硬邦邦没有得到解放……  
他的弟子刚才兴许是干性高潮了，现在还在很快、很小声地抽泣着喘气，说：“师父……”  
这大概短暂地唤起了他师父的柔情，劫慢慢地将凯隐放倒在了地毯上，低声问：“怎么了悉达？”  
凯隐带着泣音回答道：“我要被你干死了，师父，呜啊，好、好喜欢……”  
而劫回以一个蛮横的深吻，再次夺走了凯隐的呼吸。  
  
再然后凯隐就侧躺在扎人的地毯上，十指不知所措地深深将它揪起来、又放开，浑身上下乱七八糟的液体将它浸湿成了深色调。  
劫抬起他的一条腿继续深深地进入他，进入到令他都感觉害怕的最深处，逼着他再次高声呻吟和求饶。  
而劫的影子从正面玩弄起了凯隐的唇舌，抚弄过他的每一片敏感地带——不不，他的每一个地带在劫的手掌下都是敏感的，他几乎以为自己是为劫而诞生的了，也许他也早已变成了劫的形状。  
无论是生理上的快乐还是心理上的假想，都将凯隐逼迫到了极限，他扭动着自己的身躯却无法逃离劫的惩罚，而且在劫又一次深深的进入时再次达到了高潮。  
“啊啊，师父……”凯隐发出不成声调的哭腔，他从没想过自己有一天会因为无法停止的高潮而死在劫的阴茎上。  
劫低喘着夸他：“好孩子，你做得很好。”  
现在他又成一个好孩子了，可是好孩子快要被师父给干得要死要活，溃不成军地哭着求饶：“饶了我，呜啊……啊……”  
凯隐再次挺直了身子，痴痴地被操干到了高峰，而这一次劫放任了自己的欲望，享受着徒弟不断痉挛的热烈甬道，顶着最深处释放了自己的精液。  
凯隐的这一次高潮不知道有多久，等到劫想起解开他阴茎上的束缚时才发现，凯隐竟然在这样的情况下射出了十多股黄白交杂的液体，而且随着劫尚未停息的每一次小动作，又能继续汩汩流淌出湿热的液体，这场高潮兴许到现在还在持续着。  
  
“呜……”凯隐满脸都是热泪，翻过身一手勾住劫的脖子，贴在他的胸口委屈地说，“师父，你要把我干坏了。”  
影流之主显然并不擅长道歉，他只是低头亲了亲小徒弟的脸颊，然后将他从一片狼藉的地毯上抱了起来。  
接着，他听到凯隐问道：“师父，下次你还能这么做吗？”


End file.
